mirai_nikkifandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dead END
Dead END là bài hát mở đầu thứ hai trong series anime Nhật Ký Tương Lai. Bắt đầu từ tập 15, bài hát này thay thế cho bài Kuusou Mesorogiwi trước đó. Dead END được thể hiện bởi ca sĩ Faylan, và được viết hoàn toàn bằng tiếng Anh. Video ca nhạc Lời bài hát |-|Tiếng Anh= The girl with the sharp thorn in her flesh I met you at your story Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love Do you kill your friends, if you can fulfill your wish? Can you die for someone? They are synonymous words Life is a game, it is survival. That's right! How do you start? Time and space, it is a crossroad through a gate! Where do you go? You seek eternal breath Why do you need to live? We don't know when this world came into being We are the time leaper Nothing's gonna change with you in the world Everything will be decided by the rules Oh, we are traveling the past and the future through love Break out! Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again I wanna see the stars with you Over the miracle It's not a Dead End The boy with the loneliness in his side I wanna control your soul Behind the hatred there lies a plundering love The future has been over But we are fixating on that The past is still to come Yes! They are in the same time Death is a frame, it's a spiral. That's all. How do you think? God and Evil, it's a scapegoat through the heart. What do you know? "What's at the back of your mind? I can't hold your hand" You say: "Where are you going to take me? I can't believe" We walk a parallel line Nothing's gonna change my deep love for you Everything will be going right for me Oh, we are wandering in light and darkness through eyes Break down! Let's revamp all the truth and we will create a fact I wanna feel reality with the agony of doubt I love you 'cuz you are always by my side... Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive Back to you... Can't you read? Can't you see? My words in your virtual vision Save my life! Save your life! Why do you come here? I am such a liar. Bad choice! Bad sign! It is a prologue of collapse I don't stop your desire, 'cuz I can't forget you Nothing's gonna change with you in the world Everything will be decided by the rules Oh, we are traveling the past and the future through love Break out! Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again I wanna see the stars with you Over the miracle It's not a Dead End. The boy with the loneliness in his side I wanna control your soul Behind the hatred there lies a plundering love The Future has been over But we are fixating on that The past is still to come Yes! They are in the same time Death is a frame It's a spiral That's all How do you think? God and Evil It's a scapegoat through the heart What do you know? "What's at the back of your mind? I can't hold your hand" You say "Where are you going to take me? I can't believe" We walk the parallel line Nothing's gonna change my deep love for you Everything will be going right for me Oh, we are wandering in light and darkness through eyes Break down! Let's revamp all the truth and we will create a fact I wanna feel the reality with the agony of doubt I love U Cuz U are always by my side... Dead or Alive Dead or Alive Back to you... Can't you read? Can't you see? My words in your virtual vision Save my life! Save your life! Why do you come here? I'm such a liar Bad choice! Bad sign! It is a prologue of collapse I don't stop your desire, cuz I can't forget you Nothing's gonna change with you in the world Everything will be decided by the rules Oh, We are traveling the past and the future through love Break out! Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again I wanna see the stars with you Over the miracle It's not a Dead END |-|Bản dịch= Những mảnh gai sắc lạnh găm sâu vào da thịt người con gái ấy... Và chúng ta cùng tương ngộ nhau tại câu chuyện này. Phía sau những oán hờn, tồn tại một thứ tình yêu sát khí. Nếu như để mọi nguyện ước được toại thành, Liệu ngươi sẽ có đủ dũng khí để hạ sát bạn bè mình chứ? Liệu ngươi có dám hy sinh mình vì ai? Đấy, chúng ta cũng như nhau cả thôi! Bởi cuộc đời ta không gì khác là một trò chơi sống còn Đúng thế đó! Vậy ngươi tính bắt đầu ra sao đây? Khi mà thời gian và không gian cùng hợp lại thành một giao lộ, Ngươi rồi sẽ đi về đâu? Thứ mà ngươi hằng kiếm tìm chỉ là sự vĩnh cửu nơi sinh mệnh Tại sao ngươi lại khát khao được sống đến thế? Khi thế gian này trở về với đúng bản chất của nó, Tiềm thức ta sẽ chẳng còn đọng lại chút gì... Chúng ta, hỡi những kẻ phiêu diêu qua bao miền thời gian! Sẽ không gì đổi thay giữa hai ta chừng nào còn tồn tại nơi cõi người Và luật lệ sẽ quyết định tất cả mà thôi Chao ôi, ta đang chu du giữa không gian và thời gian, Bằng thứ tình yêu bao la ấy! Hãy khởi hành nào! Hãy gợi về trong em mọi đau thương, Và hai ta sẽ lại được sinh ra thêm một lần nữa. Bởi em muốn cùng anh ngắm nhìn những vì tinh tú xa xôi! Trên cả mức kỳ tích, Đây sẽ không phải là cái kết tang thương cho đôi ta! Người con trai mang trong mình nỗi cô độc thường trực Ta muốn điều khiển linh hồn ngươi Đằng sau những căm hận, tồn tại một thứ tình yêu cưỡng đoạt Tương lai của chúng ta đã kết thúc, Nhưng kề vai bên nhau, ta sẽ vượt qua nó Cùng một quá khứ đang chậm rãi đến gần Chính vậy đó, tại một thời điểm, hai thứ ấy lại tương ngộ với nhau Cái chết tựa như một lồng kính, một guồng quay Đó là tất cả, ngươi nghĩ sao về nó? Thánh thần hay Quỷ dữ giờ đây cũng chẳng là gì ngoài tấm bia chắn đạn Liệu ngươi có hay chăng điều gì? "Sâu thẳm nơi tâm trí anh tồn tại những nghĩ suy chi vậy? Tại sao em lại không thể nắm lấy đôi tay anh?" Người đáp lời em "Cô định đưa tôi về đâu? Hai ta thật chẳng thể tin tưởng lẫn nhau." Và rồi ta cứ mãi cất bước trên những lối mòn song song... Không gì đổi thay được thứ tình cảm nồng sâu em dành cho người. Mọi thứ cũng sẽ trôi qua êm thấm dưới tay em thôi Chao ôi, ta thơ thẩn trong ánh sáng và bóng đêm, Qua làn ánh mắt cháy bỏng ấy! Hãy xuất phát nào! Hãy chắp vá lấy cái sự thật mông lung, Và hai ta sẽ cùng nghĩ ra một lý do. Em muốn cảm thấu lấy nỗi đau thực tại Bằng những ngờ vực tái tê đến thâm xương cùng cốt ấy. Tôi yêu người, bởi người đã luôn kề vai sát cánh bên tôi không rời... Sống hay chết? Sinh hay tử? Quay về với hiện thực của ngươi Ngươi vẫn chưa hiểu, vẫn chưa thấy hay sao?! Những ngôn từ ta thốt ra với ngươi Cũng chẳng khác nào hư vô Cứu rỗi cuộc đời ta! Cứu rỗi sinh mạng ngươi! Sao hắn lại tới đây chứ?! Mình thật là một kẻ dối gian. Lựa chọn trì độn! Cơ hội xuẩn ngốc! Khắc nên tự khúc cho sự sụp đổ Em sẽ không ngăn can mọi tham vọng của người, Bởi hình bóng người vẫn không ngừng quanh quẩn nơi tâm trí em Sẽ không gì đổi thay giữa hai ta chừng nào còn tồn tại nơi cõi người Và luật lệ sẽ quyết định tất cả mà thôi Chao ôi, ta đang chu du giữa không gian và thời gian, Bằng thứ tình yêu bao la ấy! Hãy khởi hành nào! Hãy gợi về trong em mọi đau thương, Và hai ta sẽ lại được sinh ra thêm một lần nữa. Bởi em muốn cùng anh ngắm nhìn những vì tinh tú xa xôi! Trên cả mức kỳ tích, Đây sẽ không phải là cái kết tang thương cho đôi ta! Bản dịch của Roséline Lam. Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại: Ca khúc được sử dụng trong anime Thể_loại:Các trang đã hoàn thành Thể_loại:Bài viết